Points of Lily and the Marauders
by BabushkaGurl
Summary: Lots of views from the characters of Harry Potter. NOT JUST THE MARAUDERS! Some may be serious, but not really serious. HP Spoilers. Haven't read the books, don't read. DH leaks inside. Rated K for safety.
1. Chp 1 The Deaths of Lily and James

LUPIN

When James and Sirius died, I didn't cry because they died, I cried because I knew I'd never see them again. When Lily died along with James, I cried because Lily was a sister to me, not because she was my late best friend's wife. When I died, personally, there was nothing to cry for.

I had wished for all of my life that it was over from the time when I was bitten by Greyback, to the time I died fighting for Harry and a better world for my newborn son to live in.

Without James and Sirius there, my life was useless. Nothing was fun for me anymore, like the times we Marauders used to have together in the old days.

When Tonks told me she loved me, my life got worse. I suffered in silence. Don't get me wrong, I loved Tonks to, but I wanted the best for her, and marrying me was the worst mistake she could ever make. I'm a werewolf, for crying out loud!

The last thing I wanted to do was doom her life to spending it with me, because I could transform, hurt her, turn her into a werewolf, and I would feel horrible. I didn't want to ruin her life.

I told her how ridiculous this was, that she should marry someone better for her, but she refused. I tried to talk her into marrying someone else from The Order, but again she refused. Nothing can change her mind- not even me. I can't change anything, my life is jank. Jank I tell you, JANK!

But, there are some things from time to time that either gives me a light of hope, or I think they're happy for a few minutes and they make my life worse.

For example, when Teddy was born; he was just like his mother. He had a perky way about him, and that tiny tuft of hair that could change color when he wanted it to. Luckily, he could live life happily, because none of the werewolf evidence transferred to his D.N.A.

I guess my life isn't always what it's cut out to be. Not always sad and lonely, not often happy and perky. I should just move on, live my life out of goodness, not out of pity.

At least that's what James, Sirius, and Lily would wish of me to do.

LILY

My last thoughts before I was brutally murdered by Voldemort were quite short and simple.

Harry was my one priority, and I was the only one to save him at this point. James was already dead, and Voldemort was climbing his way up the stairs to kill me and my son. The thing is only one question swirls through my mind at this time.

Why would a person with so much evil power as Voldemort does kill off Muggles and wizard and witches toddlers? Why does he want my Harry? It could have been Alice and Frank Longbottom's kid Neville instead of my baby? Why me? Why James? Why Harry?

I know that's a lot of questions, instead of the one, but it's necessary. I heard the door BANG where barricaded it to give myself more time. Just then, the items that were pushed against the door flew in opposite directions. I sat Harry down in the crib, spread my arms wide to protect him, and I began pleading. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I screamed.

"Stand aside, you silly girl. . . Stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy. . Have mercy. . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

I knew this was the last thing I would ever do, so I decided to make it worth something. "This is for you Harry," I said to him. Then, I saw a green light, my body began to lose power and crumple. The next thing I knew, I was dead.

JAMES

Dang it! I died. Now Lily's left there with Harry all alone trying to fight off Voldemort without my help.

What is wrong with me? I leave my wand on the couch when I know that there is a evil, psychotic, anger issue induced, whack job of a wizard out to get us. Why did I have to be so stupid?

Poor Lily. Poor Harry. Just think what he has to go through every waking moment of his life, that is, if he survives.

If Lily doesn't survive, then he'll have to go live with that wretched Petunia, that right foul git. She makes me madder than Snape with a blow horn. Well, I guess it's just another thing to be sorry for Lily about.

Again, poor Lily.

And Harry would have to live with that couch potato named. . . What was his name? Verny? Virgo? Varcy? Vinny? Vernon? Yes, Vernon. That's it. He'd have to live with that couch potato named. . named. . Oh, man. It's gone again!

Well he'll have to live with him, her, and their chunky son, the awkward one with the fat nose.

Again, poor Harry.


	2. Chp 2 Sirius in Azkaban

_**SIRIUS**_

**Wow, all that time in Azkaban really changes a man. Even though I'm here because my so-called "friend" betrayed my best friend, my other half, my brother. I'm here because after I figured out he did it, revenge seemed appropriate. To tell you the flat out truth, I WANTED TO HACKIN' KILL HIM! After all these years of us bringing him to be one of us, pestering Snape, torturing the Junior Slimeball Death Eaters, he turns his back on us, and joins them. Seriously, I wish I had been good at Divination, because I totally could've seen this one coming. I guess today just isn't my day. Better yet, these years just aren't my years. Heck, my life just isn't my life. When I was young, I was carefree, reckless, and most of all, rules were unbinding. I didn't have the leash that most students had. Like any other teenager, I lashed out when I was angry, I skipped when I felt happy-go-lucky (which wasn't very often), I cried when I felt sad (but not all the time, I'm not sappy!), and I was the heartthrob of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What could go wrong? I didn't think anything could. Nothing could ruin my life, because I was the tough kid you RARELY see watching the Wizard of Oz crying with tears rolling down my face while snapping my feet together saying, "There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" (Well, there was one time, but I made that first year SWEAR UP AND DOWN that he would not tell a single living thing. He, he.) I was one tough kid. I had never been the kind of kid to hurt someone ACCIDENTALLY or let people in the my inner circle. And that was when Wormtail came. Gosh, I don't think I've ever told anyone that before. Like I said, Azkaban changes a man. **


	3. Chp 3 Meant to Be Together

_**GINNY **__**Fourth Year**_

**Ah, Harry. **

**Ever since I had heard of that name, I had had a GIANT crush on him. Well, more like obsession.**

**All I spoke of was Harry Potter this, and Harry Potter that, so my brothers said. **

**Well, my chances are gone. He's fifteen and he's got a girlfriend. Her name is Cho. Who in the right mind would name their kid Cho? (actually, I think it's a pretty name, but since she's Harry's**_** girlfriend **_**I have to hate her.) Because of his newfound love, I am sad.**

**Hermione says I should just get over it, move on, date someone else. Instead of watching my lifetime crush snog someone else. I don't really want to move on, but I guess I kinda have to. Hermione says it's what's good for me, so I'd be willing to bet it was. She's almost dating my brother, so she's got to be right.**

**Cho and I look nothing alike. Cho has dark, sleek, and shiny black hair. She's got clear blue eyes, a thin body, and tan skin. I, however, have shiny crimson red hair. I've got chocolaty brown eyes, a thin body, and pale freckled skin. **

**Hey, I never said I wouldn't make myself look pretty.**

**The way my name and his sounds together just makes the stars shine brighter. Harry and Ginny. They were meant for each other. Now Harry and Cho really don't sound that good to me. Those names together make the grass browner. Again, Harry and I were meant for each other, but I guess he just doesn't think so.**

_**HARRY Fifth Year**_

**Me and Cho. Cho and me. Sometimes, I just don't feel like that's the way it was supposed to be. I feel like the one I'm supposed to be with is close to my heart already. I just don't know who it is yet.**

**Ginny, my best friends little sister, has become more noticeable to me day by day. What I've realized is she's more beautiful that I ever thought she would be. **

**She's adventurous, daring, all the true must haves of a Gryffindor. She's exactly like me. She and I are perfect for each other.**

**Harry and Ginny, the two names together make the grass greener. Those names just fit right in. Harry and Cho, make the stars duller. They are exact opposites. Harry and Ginny, those are meant to be together.**

**To me, Ginny used to be my best friend Ron's little sister, the background child, the first year in the Chamber of Secrets. Until now, she was nothing more than a face in the crowd. Now, she's a pretty face I'd love to see every day. **

**But sadly, she's dating Michael Corner, and I, Cho Chang. She looks so happy with him, and I'd hate to mess that up.**

**There are so many signs, so many details that pull us closer together. Again, Ginny and I were meant for each other, but I guess she just doesn't think so. **


	4. Chp 4 Why Not Date Draco Malfoy

_**NOTE: I only did this chapter to make fun of Draco Malfoy. He is a HACKIN' idiot.**_

_**DRACO Sixth Year**_

**Yes, I am a pureblood. Yes, I am superior to all other blood types. Yes, my father is a no good blood sucking Death Eater. Yes, I have a toucanish nose. Yes to all humiliating questions.**

**Yes, even though it may seem impossible, I can love. I have a heart. Maybe. I have a brain! Though probably not. What I know I don't have is someone to love.**

**I am lonely. **

**SOOOOOOOOO. . . . . . . . **

**WHY NOT DATE ME??????**

**Eye color:**** Everyone is to scared to look.**

**Hair Color:**** REALLY THIN whiteish blond.**

**Pet Peeve:**** Mudbloods who think they can talk to me.**

**Favorite Colors:**** Green, Silver, Black, and well, I don't know. BLACK?!**

**Arch Enemies:**** Harry Potter, Corporate America, Hello Kitty**

**One thing I do that no one knows about:**** I secretly play with my super collection of Barbies. All I need now is a Barbie dream house, and my collection will be complete.**

**Favorite thing in the whole wide world: **** My pink pair of cutesy little bunny slippers.**

**Why not date me?: ****I hate Mudbloods, I love Barbies, I have no brain, and I eat all my porridge and take all my naps to be ready to make your day the worst it could possibly be.**

**(Draco logs on to the next day)**

**Results: 2 matches**

"**Oooohhh," he says. And he clicks on the results.**

**1: Five year old girl named Brittney**

**2: Astoria Greengrass**

**He picks Astoria.**

_**Sadly, everyone deserves a happy ending! Have a happy ending to. **_

_**WizardCinderellla1997**_


End file.
